


It's a lifestyle

by pkmndeirdre



Series: an itch only you can scratch [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Smut, bc its her burning shit, everybody is crying, im warning for all kinds of getting fucked, leon wants everybody to stop making fun about his clothes, no slowburn we die like man, one night stand to friends to lovers, raihan wanted just wanted some fun and caught feelings, reader tries to hold together the burning shit spikemuth is, we are getting kinky children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmndeirdre/pseuds/pkmndeirdre
Summary: You just wanted to let loose and dance as long as the night would hold you. Finding an attractive stranger to do it with was just a bonus.Also, you both probably needed to learn the definition of casual and stop embarrassing everybody.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Raihan/Reader
Series: an itch only you can scratch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869409
Comments: 105
Kudos: 448





	1. Stranger, Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Children it's fucking time.
> 
> Big, biggest thanks go out to bullhornsup for editing the Thing. <3

The music bled into you, consuming and all damning. The bass was intense, louder than you would have been able to stand it in any different situation, but it was everything you needed this night. And maybe even a little bonus too. Between the flashing lights, coloring the club and bodies around you in shapeless black and sinful red, faces only visible for split seconds each, a smirk showing more teeth than to be called innocent caught your vision. Between the flashes of darkness and your own intense movements and swirls, you managed to puzzle together a strong sharp face in your mind. A strong, clean shaven jaw, dark hair in dreads and shaved sides. Straight nose, thick eyebrows, and the most intense blue eyes you had ever seen, pinning you in place, pulling you apart, piece by piece.

You had come to the club that night to loosen up with your friends; it was a tradition of you all to always take the only weekend you had off in the month to the Underground of Spikemuth. The club scene was not for everybody, hell, even the city wasn't; the whole town probably should be put under quarantine solely on principle, but it was your hometown, birthplace and probably graveyard in the making. You lived for the intensity you could find nowhere else than right here. You and your friends always toasted first to have survived another day. As always, as the night had gone on, you had taken off on your own to jump into the fray of the masses and dance until you forgot your name. You always had more stamina than most, trained from a young age, a misplaced youth, and had been doing this for too long. Now you were in your late twenties, and life just didn't seem like stopping. The days were exhausting, and most off time you would fall right into bed after work without even getting the chance to see what you were holding onto. But here, moving and sweating and yeah, sometimes fucking, you never felt more alive. So you spend money you didn't have on drinks you didn't like and then danced the night away with alternating strangers that thought that they could keep up with you.

Something was different tonight. Or maybe it was just him. Most of the people of the Spikemuth underground scene already knew you, in one way or another, and you were even on first name bases with Piers, even if that was more work related then anything. The few people that tried to dance with you saw it as a challenge, and it wasn't like you wouldn't hope for one to win the prize, but even the ones which raised your attention in the beginning quickly tired out off your never ending swirls and shakes and dips. Eventually, they would find the time not worth the price and move on, which was fine with you, too. You didn't need them, only the drowning bass and musky air.

But this guy, he had a different kind of aura if you were honest with yourself: he was leaning lazily on the bar, only partly sitting on a stool, talking to his two friends there while never leaving you out of his eyeline. He was staring obviously and shamelessly so, and when you defiantly stared back at him to acknowledge his interest, he only seemed to put more teeth into his grin. The way his eyes picked you out of the crowd seemed incredibly matter-of-fact, but not like he had something to prove. His clothes were simple, and you took a second to follow his bare arms to the tip of his fingers which were casually holding onto a drink at the bar. He raised the glass to toast you in a simple gesture, and you winked in return, which officially started the war of tug.

With a last glance in his direction, you saw him nod to his friends and pull away from the bar to the dance floor, slowly swaying to the music while also moving forth with purpose. You opted to turn you back at his approach, to invite the adrenaline of surprise into the game, and changed from your intense movements to more sensual ones, swaying your hips harder, let your hands wander over your curves and invite any looker still, but you did hope that your playmate was the first to approach you. 

You felt a gentle finger running down your spine, slowly until it went left and held on to your hip. You didn't dare to turn around just now, but rolled your hips in time with the bass of the song back, letting the hand guide you into an embrace which entailed a strong chest at your back and hot breath necking your ear. His other hand reached for yours and guided it over your head to his neck, where the shaved part of his hair sensually tickled your fingertips. You thought him adequate tall when you saw him at the bar, but he seemed to loom over you in a way which made your insides quiver and mind race with possibility. He effortlessly matched your dancing, and with every deep burst of the bass you pressed yourself harder against the stranger. His hand had wandered from your hip to just under your navel, returning your hard sways, while his thumb gently caressed the thin strap of flesh between your skirt and crop top. It drove you insane. Your mind barely remembered that being with you should be seen as a reward, and he easily had taken control over your game. You let your hand, which had settled on his neck at your back, rise further, you did have to tip toe a little, and gave one of his dreads at the back a gentle tug. You felt his head tip back a bit, and his hands were losing their strong grip on you for a moment, and you turned around.

The DJ threw in another hard heavy techno number, and you moved your hips against his in small and unforgiving movements; you swore that his irises were becoming smaller and smaller with each snap of the beat, the blood red light highlighting his blue eyes even further.

You wanted to touch this attractive asshole, but it also felt like losing, in a way. There was a small part in you reasoning that the only way to rise above his judgment was to snatch it from him and disappear right now, but what a price it would be to pay, with his hands gripping your hips hard, rising all the way up until they were directly under your breasts. Some of his fingers were delicately snug under your shirt and started tracing the hard underwire of your bra, without crossing the path to indecency just yet. 

You recognized the next song that came on and decided to be the person to pull at the leash. You raised your hands above your head, crossing them in a sensual way and let the stretch float through your body, press your chest harder against him. The movement made your shirt rise, and for a split second you caught his stare wander to the lacy string of your bra, where his finger still absentmindedly was caressing the strip. His eyes fast came back to your face, taking in you mirroring his lazy smirk from earlier that night. You leaned farther back in an easy sway, letting his hands support your standing, stretching out and taking in his full height, when you started mouthing the next lyrics from your one of your favorite songs, which just started describing how the singer would want to be fucked senselessly, shaking him all night long.

Maybe you should have been embarrassed by the sheer vulgarity of the song lyrics, but you were trying to make a point. His mouth opened for a moment, as if he was to say something, probably asking if you were serious or not. Then he closed it again, not without biting a bit into his lip. A fleeting thought sparked in your mind, that he had really nice teeth, and really sharp and pointy back teeth. They would leave beautiful marks, if he decided to.

You had made your move and the ball was now in his court. In a last suggestion you raised an eyebrow and stepped away from him, before turning around and leaving the dance floor.

You headed for the emergency exit – the alarm stopped working years ago and nobody had the money to repair it – and the door led to an alley which had been separated and mostly used for cigarette breaks from dancing, or to make out. With music starting to get quieter with every step you took, you were outside and only felt the bass in your bones. 

The icy cold air from outside hit you when you stepped through the door, and it didn't help that you were particularly drenched in sweat. With the music gone, the exhaustion started to sweep through your body, and with a look to your watch you saw that it was already four in the morning. Most of the hook-up-ers where already sealing the deed somewhere more private, so you were alone for now. You must have been dancing for hours, and still the little game with the stranger had you pulled taut, excited where it would lead to. Preferably to a nice bed of a particularly handsome man.

Just when you were about to head back, maybe get another victim, said man appeared in the door frame, but he looked a bit steadier than you would've liked, or that you felt yourself. You had some drinks earlier, but with your alcohol expertise, dancing and now cold air, you felt almost as if sober. Now was the time to say something witty, or flirty, you thought. But nothing really seemed to match the occasion. Your brand of flirting has always been not flirting at all, but rather a dance invite, which he already got, and then getting to the exciting bit. You haven't heard a complaint until now for it. Also, you remembered, the ball still was in his court, theoretically speaking.

He was standing – towering – before you now, a bit more than a whole head taller than you, even in your heels, and looked positively amused through – his shirt cramped, arms and forehead shining with sweat, but he had pulled his dreads into a neat ponytail. His face again had a lazy expression on it, while his eyes checked your whole form out now out in the light of a single street lamp. He seemed more the pleased with what he had caught.

He welcomed the fact that you were already leaning with your back against the wall, head tilted back and exposed neck and stepped closer, trapping you between the cold wall and his warm hot body. He leaned close enough for your breaths to mingle again. You smelled alcohol, sweat and a spicy cologne he wore, and your mouth started watering.

You told him your name in a small, weak whisper and felt his smile in your bones.

“Rai,” he growled in return, and then he was kissing you senseless.

He tasted as good as he smelled. The excitement of kissing a complete stranger clouded your mind, and you wondered briefly if you had ever kissed anyone you'd known less about than him. Not that you could think of, but then, that was becoming more and more difficult as you faded into him. His tongue pressed into your mouth, twirling around your own in a fast, claiming pace. Your fingers found purchase in his sweat soaked dreads, and when you pulled them free again, you moaned into his mouth. His mouth left yours which let you chant his name in a weak moan while he made his way down to your jaw. The fantasies of biting and nipping ensued, sparks of arousal mixed with slight pain sent to your brain and leaving it reeling. He was overwhelming as a whole, overwhelmingly attractive and overwhelmingly eager.

When he ended an especially sensitive hickey at your collarbone, he reached for your wrist and urged you along. You were expecting to get invited home, into his bed to be specific, and were more than willing to go along in that moment. Instead, he pulled you in the other direction, back into the club to the small lounge area, which was only for VIP guests. The staff didn't even blink an eye when you two pushed through, and you decided to not waste too much brain power on this information. It also wasn't your first time there, and if you asked you probably would get a place, but your throne was the dance floor. The area itself was crammed with several sets of couches and chairs and its own small bar, and it was also further away from the dance floor so the music wasn't hindering any conversations.

There must have been people around, some of them probably important too, but if anyone were to ask you about it later you wouldn't be able to give an estimate as to how many. You were entirely focused on your stranger. His large hand was still grasping your wrist, holding tight, but you surprisingly didn't mind the assertiveness. You were used to playing the seductress and tugging the reins, always being the control freak you needed to be. You did not submit, it just wasn't your style. But the easy smile he gave you, when he sat down on one of the sofas and tugged you into his lap, promised things. And you were only here for the ride. He wrapped his arms around your middle, again in and in a tight grab, feeling you exhale. You used the height advantage you had in this position and loomed with a wicked smile over him, mirroring your earlier poses. You pressed your forehead against his, nose to nose, and ran both of your hands over his shaved sides and dreads, relishing in the rough texture. And then you were the one doing the kissing.

Time was only a concept, as far as you were concerned now. You grinded down on him hard, letting yourself half be guided by his hard grip on your hips, where your short skirt was already being indecently pushed up by your position. You both changed between kissing, sometimes gentle, sometimes not as much, and leaving marks on any exposed skin the both of you could reach. He was electric and perfect, and everything you needed tonight.

Eventually, however, the intensity of you two was broken when someone cleared his throat rather loudly behind you. The overdramatic sound of it made clear it wasn't the first time the person had tried to be noticed by you twi, and you still wanted to further ignore him, if you were honest. Rai broke away from you and your kiss with disdain in his face. You took the time to take in his swollen lips and the many hickeys at his throat, before turning your head around.

You found a guy standing there, who wore askew snap back and dark sunglasses – in a dark as fuck club!!! - together with a rather interesting outfit. Also rather colorful, for an outing in the Spikemuth underground. But he also was looking a lot more embarrassed by the situation than either of them.

“I swear to Arceus if -” Rai had started and shook rather funnily a fist at his friend.

“Shut it,” the silly clown guy interrupted and turned his back to them, still tomato red in the face. “Piers called; if we still want to crash at his we need to leave right now.”

You took a moment to take in the appearance of your stranger for a last time; swollen lips, messy hair and marked skin giving his already more than attractive look a wilder aspect, getting even more to you. But he also looked a bit younger than you thought. Younger than his assertiveness suggested, or his lean, towering frame. But definitely younger than you.

He also looked a bit unsure how to proceed in this situation.

You decided to help him out with sliding off his lap and standing up, fixing your skirt and shirt up which were showing more then it would be good for a lonely walk home. You did not intend to follow this guy to Piers for goodness sake – alone that they knew each other would give you headache the next morning – but you also will surely not invite him to your small wacky apartment you shared with your mother and sister.

His friend took the noises from your moving as a sign that it was okay to turn around and give his friend a bit of a gloating grin, which promoted Rai to stick him the finger. He was still sitting, looking a bit defeated. You leaned down to give him a last chaste kiss, you didn't really know why, and winked at him.

“Another time, handsome”

Then you hastily made an dramatic exit for the entrance to get home. You so needed to get off.


	2. sealing the deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, after some weeks here is the next spicy chap chap, where the sexy bits come in and some funky dialogue. Between a fuck ton of work and my getting the shit knocked out of me through a cold, i got no time much, but i know where i want to go with the next chap some that will take Maybe too 2 to 3 weeks, so yeah.
> 
> Also, the chapter title is a shout out to my patient and holy beta Reader bullhornsup, you fucking rock and ill start to get my act together, Maybe, yeah.
> 
> enjoy

In the following weeks, your were not surprised to find your thoughts returning to the guy you so wonderfully had made out with. Whenever they went there, they lingered – your mind always started wandering from his tall stature, over his broad shoulders and beautiful arms, until they went up to his lips and eyes, full of mischief. You can't believe you will probably never see him again.

It had been three months and while you had been back some times, he had not been. You had thought about asking Piers, it had seemed that the hottie and the clown were friends of his, but the next time you had seen him he had given you a look only an approximately parental figure could give, one filled with utter disappointment. So that hadn't been really an option.

So, yes, you probably will never see him again.

You made yourself ready for another night out; an equally cute and short black dress together with some fishnet thighs to spice the whole thing a bit up. You also really hoped the latter one would make it home in one piece. You throw on some easy boots and light jacket and went to meet your friends.

The days at work had been more than stressful; you had to work with rich assholes, unwilling to donate for basic medical materials and poor people, unwilling to simply die. It was like the shittiest game of life with fudged dice, in favor of some fucking stupid high end Pokemon battles.

As soon as you arrived at the club, an unbelievable calmness washed over you, and you let yourself dissolve into the heavy noise and throng of people. This was your play field, here the stakes were leveled and the despair was being overshadowed by the pure will to live. This was what you had dedicated your life to, for this kind of Spikemuth.

One drink turned into three and soon, you let yourself get swept up in the music once more.

Seconds, minutes and hours were relative with the heavy bass drowning worries and sins away. You let your hips sway in an indecent way, pressing your hands over your body in a vigorous way, in a way you needed it more so from somebody else. And just then, a hand at your shoulder tore you out of your trance. While it was normal that people keep touching each other while dancing in this much space, it was seldom done with such much clear intention as it was done now. You quickly turned around and were met with a roguish grin across a face you haven't been expecting to see ever again. 

You were more than elated, and if his facial expression was any indication, the feelings were reciprocated. For a single moment, you were tempted to hug him. But it would have been strange to greet a stranger like this, when you didn't know more of him then his name or how his skin tasted. Still, his smile was infectious, and you couldn't stop it from spreading across your face.

“Rai?” you asked a bit dumbly. It wasn't like he could have heard you over the loud music, but he seemed to recognize his name on your lips, as he mouthed something that seemed close enough to resemble your name. You took it as a sign and ran with it, like you took his hand and pulled him again to the little area which was accessible through the broken emergency exit. The cold air enveloped you both, and you shivered for a moment, before the hot and melted adrenaline of being on a way to a rockin' hook up washed over you. You felt in your bones that this night will be a full on win. 

You pulled him a bit further into the alley to on of the fire pits which weren't already shared and let his hand go to pull a cigarette case out of your small purse. You offered him one, which he declined with a bit of a grimace, but still stepped closer to you and leaned against the wall. You lit yours up and took a drag of it, which together with the cold air helped you sober up a bit. You felt him size you up, his eyes traveling over legs and thighs, tum and cleavage, taking in your neck, hair and lips.

“Didn't think we'd meet again,” you offered to break the tension.

“Wouldn't have been that be a shame?” he responded in a voice that sounded a bit too smooth to have been drinking. He also looked more then put together, you found yourself thinking after taking him in; still straight looking clothes, no sweat from dancing, hair pulled together in a neat knot. Hadn't been long at the Club probably before spotting you.

“Sounds like somebody had been thinking about lil old me,” you purred to let him know the flirting was still on and he stepped closer, pulling the half smoked cigarette from your fingers and flicked it into the fire. It reminded you again how fucking tall that guy was, looming over you without problem, without making you feel afraid but throughout turned on.

“You fucking bet,” he groaned, sounding as penned up as you felt. You reached up to his collar and straightened it a bit as cover to initiate physical contact, and sensed him leaning into it.

“Aww,” you let your hands glide above his shoulders, over his beautiful arms and rested them at the end of his rolled up sleeves, playing with the fabric. “And what naughty thoughts were that?”

He let out a low short laugh, but didn't make a move to touch you back.

“You enjoy playing games, and I love winning. That leaves a lot of possibilities. All of them noteworthy, you know? I would love to tell them to you,” he looked a bit around. “Maybe in a more private setting?”

You couldn't stop yourself from teasing him a little further, even if his talk and promises did something for you. “Taking me back to Piers place, are you?”

The groan he let now out was first of a frustrated nature, then a sexual one, and he dropped his head into your shoulder, mushing his nose into your neck. While his hot breath against your neck felt more then welcome, you couldn't stop a giggle from escaping at his defeated tone. 

“You are so fucking mean. Piers warned me of you,” he murmured and pressed himself harder against yourself, started lightly nibbling at your throat.

“And you didn't listen? What a bad boy-”, you ended that note on a rather loud moan when he pressed one leg between yours in a slow grind. He came up from your neck and pressed his forehead against yours, nose to nose, with a smile full of teeth.

“What are you doing to do about it? Teach me a lesson? Spank me for punishment?” he groaned low, hands trailing down along you sides.

You decided that it was time to shut him up, but marked down his train of thought to revisit another time, if there was one to have. But by the way he responded when you finally kissed him – pressing you hard and wanting against the wall you have been leaning against, grinding restlessly against your hips, softly biting your lower lip – that was a real possibility to rethink. The kiss was messy, but, just like the first time around, you were ready to whimper into his mouth because of how right it felt. He may have been the best kisser you had ever encountered. Just as the thought had formed, he broke away, leaving only millimeters between your lips.

“Let's get this show going, huh?”

“Let's.”

He grinned wickedly, reaching for the back of your head and pulled you in for another open-mouthed kiss before pulling you back by your hair – not harshly enough to cause you pain, but just enough to show you he enjoyed being in control. A tingle spread through your body at the notion.

He let go of you and stepped a bit away. For just a moment, you took in the sight of him in the low light of the street light surrounding you. He has the manifestation of tall, dark and handsome, but more dishevelment then than at the beginning. You wondered how he will look when you were done with him. Then, you took the hand he offered you, let him pull you up and whisk you away and out of the club.

Though he got an Airbnb Apartment only four streets away – also in the same quarters your home was you worryingly found out – there were no less than three instances of him either pushing you against a wall or you pulling him into a dark alleyway for some light, teasing kisses and touches. 

When you had finally made it to the apartment he had rented especially for the occasion, you stopped for a moment to look around as he closed the door behind you.

It was an open-space kitchen slash living room, with high ceilings and a bit more luxurious looking furniture then you were used to. He had some small trinkets scattered around, brand clothes and pokeballs mostly, which made it clear for you that he was probably a Trainer and a good one at that too. Pokemon Battles depressed you a bit and you stopped following the Pokemon League years ago, you simply had far too much on you plate to waste time fangirl-ing. 

You usually had a keen eye for detail, but that was one of your last collected thoughts before he was to consume you whole. And after the weeks you had behind you, and bad hook-ups, you were ready to let him do it, wholeheartedly.

When he walked you backwards into the living room, he flipped a switch which didn't turn on the central lamp on the ceiling, but rather several smaller lights on different surfaces throughout the room. Romantic lighting for a romantic occasion such as this, you supposed.

Soon, your ass met the head of the small dining table and he had trapped you once again. You let your head fall back and did not hold back your moans of pleasure when he began to ravage your neck and chest. He pulled at the already low-cut neckline of your dress to reveal more skin for him to nip on, heat persisting in every place he touched. He grabbed the back of your thighs and lifted you onto the table, pressing his groin against yours in a slow grind. You whined his name in reply. 

“Get on with it already. Or are you waiting for something else to interrupt us again?”

“That is one more reason to savor this opportunity thoroughly,” he growled into the swell of your breast, giving each syllable unbelievable weight. You reached down, shoved your hands under the black shirt that made him look so scandalously fuckable and shoved it upwards. He lifted his arms to allow you to take it off and you tossed the shirt into the apartment without looking where it landed. He was so unbelievably beautiful, muscular without being overly bulky, a thin trail of hair traveling over his navel into his pants which you couldn't wait to follow. You could also acknowledge that he absolutely knew how hot he was because he let you have a moment to marvel at his form. Not that your were complaining when you let your hands up his sides, over his shoulders and down his absolutely nice arms.

He reached for the zipper on the back of the dress, undid it and shoved the straps down your sides where you took your arms out of it, sitting there now with a simple but very supporting black bra.

"With the rest of your outfit, I had wished for something more... lacey,” he smirked and snapped a strap of your bra against sensitive skin. You knew he was only trying to rile you up. 

“Well, you still can get me out of it if it offends you so much,” you urged him on, arching your back in a sensual pose taking deep breaths. You thought that for him a good aesthetic did a great deal for his arousal, and by the widening of his eyes, you couldn't be that wrong.

He took a step back from you, reached for your hips and pulled on them until you were standing once more. Then, he turned you around, your pelvis meeting the wood, with his hips pressing against your backside. You expected him to undo your bra from this angle, but he did no such thing. Instead, he shoved the rest of your dress up so it gathered around your waist, hands coming up on your small back and pressing your forward, effectively bending you over the table. You leaned flat against the surface, your arms stretched out and showed your ass off, finding yourself wanting to pose for him. You felt his grin in your bones when you focused on him over your shoulder.

“Aren't you a picture,” he murmured softly, his hands appreciably resting on your ass, before you felt one hand going further down and pressing against your center through your fishnet tights and panties. You slipped from the pose and pressed yourself harder against the table, your hip rutting against his hand. You felt your arousal leaking into your panties, left you panting and feeling dirty.

You were just about to complain again for him to get to the point, when you felt his hands find purchase in the holes of of your fishnet tights and pull them into opposing directions, effectively ripping them open from the front to the back across your crotch. You gasped in surprise, your head whipping around to look at him over your shoulder.

“You could've at least asked, asshole!”

He snickered at your expression, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other.

“Maybe I really liked those tights. Maybe they were expensive. Maybe-” you stopped when you saw him getting on his knees.

“I'll make it worth it, promise,” he said and, you couldn't believe your eyes, winked at you.

Just as you were about to lodge a formal complaint, that he better step his game the fuck up, he used his fingers to push your panties aside and spread your slickness, then lowered his head to the open place, sloppy kisses against your sex, licking all the way to your throbbing clit. You let your head fall against the table. It was wholly lewd, left your knees weak and breath shallow, and dragged the most embarrassing mewling noise from your lips as he devoured you with enthusiasm.

You weren't given much time to be embarrassed about it; Rai worked a finger into your tight heat, curling it, exploring your clenching walls. He added a second one, dragging his tongue back over your clit and dragging a desperate plea from your lips.

“Oh, fuck it,” you huffed, and accepted the stupid noises coming from your mouth. “Do that thing with your tongue again. Yeah, fuck,” you panted when he repeated to motion that made your vision darken. He took instructions well.

A third finger joined the others inside of you, fucking you with slick noises that you drowned out with a chant of foul language, moans, and shuddering gasps. He was too good at this. You squirmed under his devoted ministrations, your hips digging against the table as you struggled to keep your body from shattering apart entirely. His free hand came down on your hip, pinning it so that you didn't buck too hard under his clever tongue and fingers. Your hands scratched over the table, before holding into the sides, needing something, anything, to hang onto while you came undone.

Heat and pressure built steadily, pressing on all corners of your body, scrabbling for release, You tried to hold it off, because what Rai did to you was fucking amazing and you had no interest in seeing it end. Your toes curled and your body strained against the hand holding you steady, a deep shudder afflicting you the longer you fought against the impending peak.

“I'm close,” you panted. “So fucking close,” you shoved your bra up, squeezed your breast, arching your chest off the table.

His fingers stroked you expertly, finding a point of contact that made your vision blacken and your breath rip away from you. You hurled over the edge, crying out a half-coherent statement so he knew you came.

As if he couldn't tell.

He removed his fingers from you and the sudden emptiness left you bereft, the ghost of sensation still rippling through you. He slapped an open mouthed kiss on your thigh with a low chuckle that vibrated through your skin, before standing up. You just lay there, buzzing, unable to catch your breath.  
Here you were, still wearing you bra and dress, still wearing your boots for heavens sake, letting this asshole fuck you into oblivion. You couldn't think of a time you were feeling just as loose as now.

“You make delicious noises, you know that?” he purred, softly caressing your hips. You careful pushed yourself up against his front and let yourself be embraced by his arms, his beautiful form pressing against your back. His erection pressing against your thigh, prominent and deserving of attention. You sneaked on hand between your body and and stroked his groin, over his pants. 

“I would be happy to return the favor,” you suggested, leaning fully back against him, still in bliss. One of his hands came up between your breast, and your barely on bra, and stroked your neck.

“You looked so tensed up, I took it as a personal responsibility to change that. If it’s alright I'd rather go for the main event now though,” he whispered against your neck and nipped lightly at your ear, but grinded still absentmindedly against your hand. You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressed a short, open-mouthed kiss against his lips.

“Who am I to keep you waiting after that orgasm?” you giggled breathless, still clinging into the high.

While on the way to the bedroom you both started to discard the rest off your clothes and tossed them all over the apartment; All your clothes were just half way on anyway and you didn't need to remove your tights carefully, they were already ruined, so you impatiently plucked at them while leaning at the doorway. You heard a small laugh coming from the bed and made the mistake of looking up.

Rai sat there in all his naked, oh so glorious glory; his dreads loose of the knot, casually leaning back on one arm, while the other hand lazily stroked his dick, already with a condom on. He looked the very picture of confidence and arousal, as he had every right to be. He was easily one of the most beautiful men you had ever seen.

“You could take a picture of you want, wouldn't be the first one,” he casually mentioned with a smile full of teeth, and somehow you believed him.

“No picture would do you justice,” your threw back, at which he had to laugh at and you secured that sound deep down in your memories, like a naughty secret. 

Finally, with your tights and panties off, you bounced over to the bed and into his lap, which brought a silly laughter from both of you. You pushed his hand off to replace it with your own, trying to emulate his own movements and started littering his neck with wet kisses. His hand, now free, rested under your navel and lazily stroked your clit, which was still more than sensitive from his earlier administrations. 

You both were still onto the foreplay, and somehow, this still managed to be the most fun you had in months, if not years. Most one night stands seemed so intense and were only about getting off as fast as possible, which often left you stranded. And you rather not start thinking about your relationships, because there really wasn't anything to talk about that would have been worth while.  
You let out a squeak when he shifted beneath you, sliding a bit further upon the bed, before he turned you both around and your back hit the mattress. His hand was holding into your thigh, which you slung around his hip to maintain a small part friction. 

“You are thinking too much,” he accused, pressing a thumb of his free hand to the spot between your eyes. “You get a crease just there when your mind won’t shut up.”

“You don't know me,” you shot back a bit embarrassed, because he had hit bullseye, and tried to adjust your position to a bit more comfortable. 

“Then tell me I'm wrong,” he challenged, holding his dick now against your entrance and gently pressing into you with slow thrusts. You forgot your retort to his accusations and could only concentrate on the blissful stretching and sensation of being perfectly filled up. 

“I was thinking about how this is the most fun I had in months,” you admitted in a watery moan when he pinned your hips and started out with a slow but steady grind.

“Then why the little scowl?”

“Because this is the most fun I had in months,” you emphasized and started rolling your hips against his in an encouraging movement, caressing his sides with both hands, until you let your hands slide down to his ass and groped it appreciatively.

“Maybe you just need to keep fucking me then, sweetheart,” he proposed into your collarbone, looming over you while leaning on his arm over your head, which you gripped so had anything to grip because, oh yes, he movement kept getting harder, faster. Oh god, the nickname did something, for you too.

“You still have to earn that right, asshole,” you moaned rather loudly, feeling all proud about your response when he kissed you before moving down again.

Between his mouth sucking a mark at the swell of your breast, his fingers rubbing at your clit and his cock sliding into your slick core just fucking right, you lost yourself in the buzz of ecstasy as each nerve burned alive under his touch. Little moans squeezed from your chest as you shuddered under him, your hand covering his on your clit, urging him to press harder. The sound of slapping flesh cleared through the room, it was lewd, it was beautiful, and you felt the hooks of a second orgasm dig into your body.

Rai withdrew suddenly, panting, sat back, pulled you into his lap and filled you up once again. Pressed your hand around his back, fingernails digging between his shoulder blades, and held on for dear life as he found a new rhythm.

“You could turn me over,” you suggested breathly, still feeling more than just on the edge.

“I like watching.”

The position suited you two, as you wrestled some of the control back and dictated each thrust according to you pleasure. He stole kisses and occasionally gazed down between your bodies, apparently just enjoying the view. You found yourself wanting to pose for him, to give him a little extra aesthetic to get off on.

You eventually shoved him back onto his back, straddling him boldly and threw your arms behind your head, hair gathered, chest thrust out. He chanted something incoherent, diving his hand back to where your bodies joined to twirl your clit back to madness.

Your peak tore you from reality all too suddenly. You hadn't really seen it coming, mind hazy,when it rendered you to an absolutely sobbing mess, froze you there in the middle of movement, arching blissfully from every corner of your body.

Rai rolled you onto your back, pumping gently through your pulsing orgasm with shaky motions. Finally, panting, he stilled, head left hanging. A thin sheen of sweat was all over his body and face, like it was over you too probably, but you couldn't stop thinking how good it looked on him. Your hand reached up to cup his face, caressing his jaw and high cheekbones, going to the back to stroke through his shaved sides. He leaned into the touch.

“You came?” you finally gasped out.

“Right after you did. Maybe a little warning next time?” he smirked and dropped his forehead against yours.

“Still thinking there will be a next time, I see,” you tried to string him along, like the stumbling sentences and and shaky body weren't answer enough. With a little shift you felt him slide free and move to lay beside you, casually tugging you against his side after removing the condom. Not that you were complaining all too much, you felt like you could sleep for an eternity after letting go of all the tension.

“Hey, you can't kid me, I saw the faces you were making and nobody would fake it like that-” you swatted at his shoulder, but he just casually grabbed your wrist and held it up to give it a small kiss, leaning his cheek against it.

“Come on, be honest, say you want to see me again,” he twinkled at you dramatically, you couldn't help suppressing a small laugh and patted his cheek. 

“How about we talk about this in the morning, if I'm allowed to stay, that is,” you wondered aloud.

He pressed again a quick kiss against your wrist, before settling you into a comfortable embrace against his side. 

“Sure, I'm not cruel. And if my fucking didn't convince you, my breakfast skills absolutely will.”


	3. i like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you discover the Beauty of who Raihan is, what a piece of art his Social Media is and decide what to do with that piece of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gotta be honest for a sec. I'm really excited for this story and really on it to write around 3k min. for every chapter, and am a lil dissappointed to get so Little feedback. I don't wanna seem needy, but with over 3k hits and around 240 kudos, it's a bit hard to only get around 3 comment. Comm'n peple, tell me what you think or wish for the path this thingy should take and make some incredible needy smut fanfiction!

"This is too good,” you moaned, mouth still full of pancakes.

Your usual one night stand pattern consisted of you usually sneaking out directly after fucking, precisely when your partner had fallen asleep and, god willing, never seeing them again. You'd get some breakfast on the way home, most of the time from the little bakery which was just by the Pokemon Center, they had the nicest sweets, and go home to relax the rest of the day in familiar solitude. After you've been knocked out by the good fucking you had yesterday, Rai somehow convinced you to take a shower with him (it really didn't take much convincing) and let him serve some homecooked breakfast. Currently, he was still standing behind the small stove flipping the last pancake. At your compliment he just made an approving sound, but stayed concentrated on his work.

You took the peaceful morning as a chance to size him up again, even if only his shirtless back was turned to you. And what a wonderful back it was. It again occurred to you how tall he was, standing there a bit crouched in the little kitchen, but not awkwardly so; his long limbs were nicely muscular, shoulders broad and waist beautifully narrow. And a nice ass, as much as you could speculate behind the low hanging shorts he had donned. One hand reached back to scratch his neck, where your hand had just been some time ago, and your mind wandered over his hands to his long fingers and then even further into the gutter. Maybe this really had some potential for a follow up, if you thought about his words from last night.

You took a sip from your coffee.

“So,” you started to get a bit of his attention back. “You had plans for me?”

He had finished the pancakes, them now being neatly stacked on his own plate and downright drowned in syrup. There was more on the small table too: some fruit, eggs, bread and orange juice. By the wealth of food on the table, spent on only breakfast and two people, you guessed further that he probably wasn't from Spikemuth and really a passing wealthy Trainer just as you had thought last night. But also, by the way he dug into his plate, he probably could eat the whole table by himself. You stared blatantly when he licked his lips after popping some fruit in.

You caught his eyes wandering over your form, clad only in his black shirt from last night.

“I got so, so many plans for us.” You reached over the table to swat at his shoulder, to which he leaned back and laughed at. Had you misunderstood him yesterday, or had that just been silly bed talk?

“Aren't you a charmer?” You decided to let it slide, if only to save face.

“I like you,” he stated so matter-of-fact, that you almost choked on your lovely pancake. “I would like to meet you again, fucking or not. But fucking would really be the berry on top.” He smiled again, and his sharp back tooth nibbled on his lip which was an unfair distraction on the current negotiation. “You can decide the terms for that completely, though.”

You studied his pretty face, his young, stress-free attitude. All the options in the world were still open for him, and with him being a trainer and your rigid work schedule there probably weren't many meet up possibilities.

“You are a trainer, no? Don't you have tournaments to conquer, or getting yourself ready for the championship or whatever?” You interjected instead.

The silence that followed was swallowing. And not the good kind you had been doing. You looked up from your plate to see Rai grin at you with a hundred watt smile, mid-bite. He looked thoroughly amused, and while you didn't know shit about what being a trainer meant, you were sure you hadn't said anything too funny.

“What?!” you exclaimed confused, to which he laughed out loud.

“Piers had said you wouldn't know shit about who I am,” he explained, which didn't really explain a lot, and resumed eating.

You felt a bit left out of the loop. Did you have to know him? Or were him and Piers pulling a prank on you, which wouldn't really be a surprise coming from the frenemy relationship you had with the Gym Leader.

A bit out of childish retaliation, you kicked Rai under the table into the shin. He didn't even flinch, but laughed even harder.

“You know what? I'll let you find out for yourself. But let's finish breakfast first, won't you?” He offered, non-bothered.

You fixated him with a rather distrusting stare, but decided that he already missed his opportunity to murder you if he was a famous serial killer, which would explain his friendship to Piers in your opinion, and resumed your eating.

It all lasted about a minute before you tossed your fork into the table and went running for your phone, which was still in his bedroom, followed by his laughter.

___

“You fucked who?!” exclaimed your stupid best friend, and let the whole corridor full of other personnel or patients gave you looks, some curious, other rather dirty.

“Keep it the fuck down, would you?!” You swatted at her with your clipboard and bullied her into an empty patient room to get some semblance of privacy. “I didn't know, okay? I don't know the last time I tried keeping up with that popularity shit. Its not like I got time for it.”

Billy was pretty and cute, but also rather obnoxious and somewhat of an asshole, which made her your favorite person in the world, just up there with your family. But when you saw the grin she was wearing, you could swear; god would forgive you for punching her.

“I know you can't get behind faces for shit, but come on! - you know what, give me your phone, I left mine in the locker,” she sat down on the sole chair in the room and almost clawed your phone out of your hands in the moment you had it out. She unlocked it quickly – best friends benefits and your not very caring attitude- and started scrolling for something – you already fucking knew what. You weren't at all surprised when she turned it around to reveal one very shirtless picture of your new, incredibly beautiful, acquaintance. One you already knew of after using your whole walk of shame searching him up on Rotogram. “I remember that we talked about him one time too, and even then you'd found him incredibly hot and thought about only watching his matches for that reason alone.”

“Well, I obviously didn't,” you sighed, pretty done for, sat down on the floor to get some rest in your short break, and leaned against the end of the bed. “Like yeah, he seemed familiar a bit, but who doesn't in this modern world. And being a Gym leader ain't that special. Just look at Piers.”

“Stop shaming Piers,” Billy blocked you right away off, “and Raihan is different, he and the Champ are Galar’s biggest golden starlets. And the only people who have more followers than him are Professor Oak, Diantha Carnet or Red Satoshi, which doesn't really count because everybody is a slut for a Red update.”

“I only have Rotogram because my sister made me one, you know that,” you deadpanned. “It first blew up when I finished medical school, and after that I never had time to follow the rich and successful.”

You had some bad quality pictures on it, some of friends, most of your family, and used it mostly really for sending memes and hook ups, when you didn't want to give your phone number out right away.

Billy stared at you for a moment.

“Fuck are you old.”

You tossed your pen at her, which made her only laugh harder.

“But you know you are older than him, like, a whole decade.”

“Fuck you!” You exclaimed wildly at her and tried to toss your clipboard at her head, which she defended easily only to giggle boldly. “How old do fuck do you think I am?!”

“Don't twist your panties, asshole,” Billy snorted. “Maybe that's what he likes about you. Maybe he has a secret Milf kink. You always had that motherly love bedside manners which makes all the patients flush,” she fables while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

You couldn't contain a snort at that. Rai had quickly taken control over the hookup and you, if you were honest, had partaken a more passive role that night. He had a plan for you, and you were more than willing to follow it no matter where it would have taken you. When your mind flew over his beautiful hands, strong jaw and intense eyes, you could easily understand his follower count.

“Or,” Billy looked at you conspicuously. “Maybe that's what you like about him. Got yourself a sweet young lover, who desperately wants to meet the needs of a beautiful madam, who's gonna teach him a sexy thing or- fuck!” the last part Billy pressed out in a panicked, high pitched voice.

“What? Found out that he’s a vegan?” you chuckled while keeping eating, not really focusing anymore on the subject. Your break was almost over and you had more than half of your lunch left. You probably wouldn't get the time to eat later.

“I can't believe you were tapping this, you lucky son of a bitch!”

Billy robbed over from her chair to your side on the floor, and showed you a magnificent picture, truly; it was a short video, which was tagged with Alola as location, which probably meant it was from a vacation. His dreads were a bit shorter and it showed him playing some light volleyball with his famous flygon on a beach, laughing his trademark laugh and while everything about the video was all cute and innocent, it also was a trap. He was still wet from the water, his skin glistening in the sun and red swimming trunks clung beautifully unto him. You tried to not focus all too much on how his muscles rippled with every one of his movements.

“It's what I deserve,” you declared dramatically. “But I'll probably never see him again.”

“And you're already regretting it, aren’t you?”

After stalking his whole fucking social media presence up, you decided that his persona maybe just a little overwhelmed you. You weren't born for attention that wasn't in a night club, and you would never live the drama down if the news ever got caught of the affair between you two. He took it in stride, let you finish breakfast before you two finished each other off for a last goodbye, and went your ways. And thinking now about his hands, which you still felt even hours later how they had grabbed your thighs as he had went down on you, yeah, maybe you regretted it a little bit.

“It's for the best.”

“Oh, I didn't knew he had a masters degree in history. But I guess it comes with his second position for the Hammerlocke vault.”

She had been scrolling deeper into his profile and showed you now a selfie from him in an academic regalia, holding up a diploma and throwing up a peace sign. He again looked a bit younger, his face missing some sharpness, but looked absolutely at ease just like you had him known him to. He probably wrote some cringe sappy inspirational bullshit as caption, like you had come to expect from influencers. But you could see him also write some cocky shit like 'expected nothing less.’ You wanted to scroll down to see the actual caption, when you managed, with a slip of your finger, to like the post.

“Fuck no!”, you shrieked and tapped again against the screen to remove your mistake, only to unlike and like it again. While you were no social media guru, you knew of the embarrassment of getting caught stalking online, and getting caught after ultimately dumping him, was just one too much. You didn't even want to know how far back you went in his profile. God had forsaken you.

“What are you doing?!”, Billy whizzed laughing and snatched your phone out of your hand to look at the mess.

“Calm the fuck down, Arceus!” She laughed at your desperate face. “He has over 100 million followers, your little bobble will not stand out at all.”

She looked at your screen again, before starting to screech like a Zubat.

“Or not, he just DM'd you!”, Billy pushed you phone back into your hand. “Go, go, go! Get your boy-toy back!”

You fixated her with a tired look. What was done, is done, and you are going to take this opportunity in stride. While you were sure about your decision to turn away from having any form of relation to him, you couldn't forget him, and his face, and hands, and dick.

You opened up the message from him, and were relieved that he had responded innocent enough.

 **[12:36] Raihan:** Seems like somebody can't stop thinking about me~

 **[12:36] Raihan:** But it’s kinda cute that you went for my graduation pic.

 **[12:37] Raihan:** That being said, I've been thinking about you too <3

You tried to think of which path you'd want to take this conversation down, if you wanted to replay at all. It didn't help that Billy kept breathing in your neck while anticipating your response.

“Personal space, won't you?” You pushed Billy a bit away with your shoulder and watched her crawl back into her chair to finish her lunch.

“Killjoy.”

You opted to stick your tongue out as response, and went to tip out an answer.

 **[12:38] You:** I'm big enough to admit that I saw your other posts too, and you still are incredibly pretty. That's nothing I didn't know. You having a Degree in History was a surprise.

 **[12:38] Raihan:** I love it when you call me pretty~

 **[12:39] Raihan:** But I'm incredibly smart and a wonderful conversation partner. I could tell you all about it over a coffee

 **[12:39] Raihan:** or a Quickie, your choice. Provided that you changed your mind about being an acquaintance of mine?

Your fingers hovered over the keyboard, not really sure how to respond. It intrigued you how much he seemed to be interested in you, while still remaining super open minded about your opinion of it.

“You look constipated,” chirped Billy in from the background and stopped you from mulling over. “Hurry up with the sexting, our break is almost over and you still need to tell me all about it.”

You didn't dignify that with an answer, but came to a decision: Why the fuck not? The hookup with him has been the most relaxed you had been feeling in months. He was smart and charming, and successful enough that you hadn't had to fear that he'll become too clingy or overbearing. The thing with unwanted attention from the paparazzi or his social media still stood, but maybe you could work something out. You two probably could also only meet up once a month with your schedule in mind only. And he was so tall and pretty and giving-

 **[12:41] You:** 1 coffee.

 **[12:41] Raihan:** As you wish <3 Got any time today?

 **[12:41] You:** working, but I have this Saturday free

 **[12:42] Raihan:** That's perf, I'll see when I can come over then.

 **[12:42] Raihan** : You are a Doctor, right? The human kind? If you decide to continue our love affair, I would be super into some light role playing.

Well, he really just had a way with words which painted a lovely picture.

**[12:43] You:** You know that I'm confronted everyday with pus, feces and vomit. There really is nothing sexy about this job.

 **[12:43] Raihan:** I was thinking more like

 **[12:43] Raihan:** Oh, doctor~ I've got an itching only you can cure

That coaxed the ugliest grunt out of you.

**[12:44] You:** Yeah, just what a girl wants to hear before sex

 **[12:44] You:** My break is over, I'll see if I can do something about your itching later.

 **[12:45] Raihan:** Yes Doctor~

___

You decided to meet with him at a secluded little coffee in the proximity of the Airbnb you two had hooked up in. It was cute and more importantly pretty much empty at this time of the day, which was important for the kind of business you wanted to discuss. The owner of the coffee shop also always gave you free coffee, since that one time you had paid for the medicine for his daughter out of your own pocket, when he had been in a rough spot.

You had put on some light makeup and some cute casual clothes. Nothing too overbearing or flirtatious, but still very well put together. You just hoped the concealer worked his magic on your eye bags, because the last days have been hell at work. You had lost a patient.

But there is always sunshine after the storm, or at least, that's a little bit how you felt when you saw him coming in. He was wearing some velvet burgundy jacket, which nicely underlined his broad shoulders, and some black skinny jeans which did the same to his long legs. His dreads were neatly piled into a topknot and the smile he was holding could power the whole of Wyndon for a year for all you knew and cared. It was ridiculous how much more relaxed you seemed to get already.

“Hey!”

You moved to stand up and greet him with a simple handshake, but just as you reached out your hand you noted how fucking awkward that was. You had had his dick in your mouth and now you started to struggle, for Arceus’ sake. Maybe something showed in your face because he quickly took your hand and pulled you into a short lovely hug before sitting down at the opposite end of the table. He was wearing a spicy, manly cologne which did nothing to help you concentrate on the matter at hand.

“Before I charm my way into your life again, I've got something for you,” he stopped you from talking and reached into one of the large pockets of his jacket, but struggled a bit to take the thing out.

You had almost a mind to tell him that, yeah, you'd love to keep fucking him. Billy had a great part in the decision and was almost double as excited as you about the development of the story. It also helped that the sexting later that night, with the accompanying pictures, had been more than fun. And that was what you needed, Billy told you. You deserved a bit of selfish happiness in your life, and the sex really kept you going. But looking at him now, already giggly for your reaction to his gift, you were afraid that this, what had started as a hook up and should have ended as such, would snowball into something much more complicated than you'd be able to handle. You had so much experience with heartbreak, all sorts of it, and he almost perfectly embodied everything you truly wanted from life: Youth, Success and endless possibilities. You had always been the bitter, ruthless kind, it was what kept you alive, but always killed any form of connection, even with lesser partners. Did you really wanted to drag Galar’s starlet down to your pit of sorrows?

“Already trying to bribe me?” you jokingly asked instead and sipped on your coffee, a bit intrigued about what he was to pull out now.

“More of an apology gift.”

At was a small black balled up fabric with a rough texture, and a small red extravagant ribbon on top of it. He placed it into your hand and it took a whole minute of you staring before you got what it was, and it made you laugh out loud and thoroughly amused.

“You really got me new tights!”


	4. Hammertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which is a filler chapter, mostly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i am still alive, and yeah, im still working on this dipshit of a fanfiction. I wanted to thanks everybody for all the nice comments and kudos, they really mean a lot to me and helped me stay motivated. Sadly, my beta Reader decided to delete all her social media without warning, so this chapter is not betad and we die like man. Ill look to get a new one, bc my grammer is fucking bad, but i thought ill post something lill in the mean time. This chapter was staying at 8k words, and i decided to split it up bc we are nearing the relationshippy Thing of the whole engagement, which is fucking fun. I swear to god ill post more regurarly, probs all 2 weeks if everything works out and i find a new beta.if someone of yall is interested, please contact me on Tumblr under 'pkmndeirdre'  
> cheers!

If you were honest with yourself, you were uttermost annoyed how fucking fast this fling with Raihan escalated into something almost normal, domestic. The official start of the affair – at the café talked through, in some shady alley later quickly officiated – was now three months in the past and while the energy between you two was still loaded and intense, it changed its nature from something utterly casual to more. Not to be misunderstood here; you weren't exclusively together, or had any sort of commitment to each other; you knew he liked fuck-buddies more than one night stands, and that beside you he also had some flings with a fancy Rose Cooperation Intern. He also knew that you, as general rule, with him being the exception, liked one night stands more and sometimes went hunting alone at night clubs in between.

But ignoring that - and you both being busy as fuck and still busy fucking - it was getting kind of comfortable and relaxed, you hadn't had experienced that in a long time. You knew how he drank his coffee – milk and three spoons of sugar – and he knew you had a sweet tooth for everything, but were deadly allergic to nuts – and yeah, he had to say some stupid, still somehow stupidly endearing joke about his nuts and swallowing. 

And yeah, most texting was accompanied by some simple sexting from your side and very high quality nudes and thirst-pics from his side. Before him, you really hadn't had been a great fan of dick pics, but you could admit, he had a pretty one; Just the right size and girth and attractively vein-y. He even got you texting him some tit pics, which was a first for your workaholic self. But there was also domestic small talk, silly jokes and rants about bad days or worse getting patients. The selfies from him with his Pokemon really helped you sometimes through really bad moods.

He was really mature for his age, much more than you had been at the time; Between him being a top Gym Leader, who had to do Exhibition-matches, training for himself and his Gym Leaders, he was also in the Hammerlock City committee and officially responsible for the safety and exposition of the Hammerlock Vault, and did some PR-Stunts and Modeling in between. But that all didn't seem to bother him at all, not like your singular job did you sometimes. He always seemed so relaxed and welcoming, the only time you saw him wild and loud was while, oh well, fucking or battling.

And battle he did; You really didn't know shit about battles, Pokémon and strategies, but watching him stand there in the stadium and take his opponents apart with that much intensity really did some things for you. You had surfed through the TV channels one evening in boredom, just to come across a rerun of his exhibition match against one of the other gym leaders, and in the midst of screaming and the storm of sand and rain, he had really looked good. You told him as much now.

“Yeah? Did you like what you saw?”, Raihan asked back, head lolled to the side and voice full of bliss. And why wouldn't it be; With your hand around his dick, and your mouth nipping away at the sensitive skin below his navel.

You quickly connected, while watching him battle, that he favored the same mannerism as he did while fucking; he liked making a show, he liked watching the reaction and attention to him; he also liked getting a show too, and you always had had a deep running streak to please. 

“I liked it so, so much, that I decided to give you some extra attention tonight.”

You had let him sit on the couch, as naked as god had made him, and just as beautiful. You were kneeling before him, still mostly clothed and between his leg, and lazily alternated between giving him head or hand. There was nothing wild about it like your usual fucks, you were in no hurry, his hips only jerking occasionally when your thumb stroke against his sensitive tip. Seeing him like this, bathed in sweat, the incredible affection open in his face like that – only for you – you could really get behind his obsession with watching.

His head was still lolled back, but you could see him watching you out of the corner of his eye; So you held eye contact while you took his cock in your mouth. You never could deep-throat a guy, too much of a gag reflex, but you made that up with merciless enthusiasm and a soft hand. Your other hand was resting upon his thigh and you felt him tense abruptly because of your action, trying so hard not to face fuck your right there and then. That would be an idea for another time.

You let the head of his dick out of your mouth with a pop, a string of saliva still connecting it, and leaned your head against his leg.

“You looked really good. Well, you always do; But that was something different. And it did so many things for me.”

You slowed down with the stroking again and leaned back to give him a full view of your body. You were still dressed in a simple shirt, some comfortable wide ripped jeans and your new favorite fishnet tights, but the hazy look in his eyes left him when you started shoving your other hand down your own jeans in a distinct matter. You were already really wet, started rolling your hips in a bit exaggerated way to get as much friction as possible to relief some of the tension. 

His hand came down to cup your face and tilt it up, in a well painful way. Somehow, the whole balance between you seemed to have changed. There was a sharp tension in his jaw, and you could sense the pictures whirling around in his head. In the end a smug expression spread over his face, with a smile full of teeth. 

“You touched yourself while watching me battle, didn't you?”

He already knew the answer to that, so you didn't really see a reason to answer him verbally. You turned your head in his hand and started scattering small, sloppy kisses over his hand, licking his fingers in an obvious way. He had looked so pretty, wild and free, different from the laid back sunny boy you had come to know. He was incredibly commanding, of the battle and the weather and the audience, and you almost felt sorry for his opponent, because truly, you couldn't remember shit about them.

You felt him tense and twitch again, and decided it was time to get him off, and maybe yourself too while being at it. You took his cock again into your mouth, and got to work with new found enthusiasm. His hips started rising in tandem with your head bobbing up and down, and his hands found purchase in your hair. It wasn't a forceful grip, just as it wasn't a forceful thrust into your mouth, but more like trying to get even more of the feeling of your movements. He knew your limits when going down on him.

Your hand was still stroking him hard, helping you stimulate the part you couldn't take into your mouth, and you started softly caressing his balls, aided by the tons of your saliva already dripping down his length. You looked up into his half-lid eyes, and kept holding the contact with every motion you made.

“That's it-”, with a particular hard thrust he came in your mouth, as deep as your fucking bad gag reflex would allow it, without you dying. You softly eased the motions of your hands to ease him off his climax. He looked pretty like this, head leaned back with absolute bliss and his whole body and limbs spread over the couch. He had incredibly flawless skin, coated now with a thin layer of sweat which somehow made him glow even more in the low light of the room.

His hand returned to your jaw, caressed down to your neck where it squeezed light and spread the saliva you had left in its path. He nudged you up and closer to him, and you made yourself comfortable in his lap with your arms around his neck. You knew he loved to cuddle, and you came to love it too, most of all with the absolute relaxation that came over both of you after a great climax. And now, he seemed more than willing to give you a happy ending too.

“How about you come watch one of my matches live”, he asked, while trying to shove your pants down as much as your position allowed. You felt him hesitate a bit at the tights your were wearing, the little rhinestone details identifying them clearly as the ones he had given you, before pushing them down too, together with your panties. “I'd love to see you in the rows, and you'd love to watch me battle. I really know how to play the field.”

You were on your knees on either side of his lap, with your bottoms pushed down as far as they could go. On of his hands had sneaked itself under your shirt and soft bra, opening the latter quickly, playing with your soft breasts and already hard and sensitive nipples. His other hand had a good grip on your ass, and pushed your core closer to his chest.

“I'd love to fuck you just right after winning, right in the locker room. Or the shower.” He shortly lifted your shirt, only to dip his head under it and lick a wet strap right up between your tits, before mouthing one of your nipples while his hand gave attention to the other. His ministrations were soft and playful, mirroring yours from before. When you lifted the neckline of your shirt to see him better, he was already giving you one of his famous grins, full of teeth. “Or both.”

He wiggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly, which made you giggle like a little virgin school girl. He gave your ass a playful squeeze and snuggled his face in your chest. When you looked down your shirt again, he was batting his eyelashes at you, and you couldn't stop giggling at his antics.

“Pretty please?”

Somehow, you didn't really have to think about your answer long.

“Only because you're so fucking pretty.”

\---

Almost a month later, it was happening.

Your mother almost fell out of all clouds when you told her that you were taking a whole weekend off of work, and your sister giggled like the shit brick she was, fully knowing you were going to visit your new boy toy and spend the whole time probably in bed. They both didn't know of your affair with Raihan, the top Gym Leader of Galar and World-Influencer, and you rather wanted to keep it that way.

It wasn't that you had never been to Hammerlocke, but maybe it had been quite some time since your last visit; or since the last time you had spend any time outside of Spikemuth in general. But the main idea was present; The town was full of life, laughter and energy, everything Spikemuth was not. The streets were clean, there wasn't a single store that was closed or going bankrupt and little children were playing on the streets free of any care.

Raihan had set a V.I.P Ticket aside for you at the Entrance of the Stadium, and you had planned some time between the arrival of your train in Hammerlocke and the start of the Exhibition-Match to go a bit window-shopping and sightseeing. You bought yourself some fancy looking bubble-tea from a hipster looking little café, went to the Galar National Museum and went into some stores to try out some of the fancier clothes for the fun of it. In the end you bought some of the lacy red underwear which were on a radical sale and decided to change into them before going to watch Raihan. He got to know most of your underwear very well, which were mostly black, so why not change things up a bit.

Before heading into the stadium, you took a shaky selfie in front of the stadium with your bubble-tea, looking cheeky while biting your lower lip. It looked innocent enough, and you posted it on RotoGram with the Caption:

'Finally finding out what the hype is around that dragon dude'

Your RotoPage was fairly empty, in both posts and Followers. You had posted the occasional pictures of family outings or party outtakes with friends, but you mostly used it to search for memes and stay a bit up to date. You followed Raihan’s main account, which was all flashy grins, thirst traps, casual sandstorms and high fashion, but he didn't follow you back with that one. No, much more interesting was his side profile under an alias with to much numbers in it to be taken serious, which was held private and only followed 125 carefully picked accounts, most of them meme-pages and was followed by no more than 43 of his closest friends and family, including you. His pictures there were far more messy, but also more relaxed, showed him mostly with his friends, family and Pokémon, some silly videos or some of his historian spam. It was your absolute favorite.

It was also the profile he used to comment on your pictures, including this one, not even a minute passing after you had posted it.

2R41h4n: He's alright I guess -.('_').-

You liked the comment, but decided to not comment back. You'd be face to face with him soon enough anyway. When you went into the stadium, the lobby was just as lively as the streets of Hammerlocke; you recognized that many people were wearing a fan version of the Gym-Uniform, but also saw some wearing a red version of a the jersey, probably the one of his opponent. After looking around for a bit, and spending too much time in the merchandise store, you went straight to the information-counter and told the guy your name and showed him your ID.

Before answering you in any kind, or giving you your pass, he gave you a look which could have been reserved for hookers and rolled his eyes. What a fucktard. Then he handed you your VIP-pass, already half turned away while talking.

“With the best regards from Mr. Kibana.”

You grabbed the small bag and pass and went in the direction of the entrance for the VIP-section, not without showing childishly the back of the clerk your middle finger. After showing your ticket and having been given some directions from a much nicer lady, you followed some stairs and corridors to some nice secluded first row barricade seats. Most of the other seats were already filled with some important looking people, the others, a bit even more secluded and up front, were filled with young people which had their cameras and notebooks out; his Gym Baby Trainers, Raihan had told you. He had also warned you that they were nosy little shits and that your seat was right beside them.

You didn't even have a second to get comfortable in your seat.

“Oh my god-”

“Hi, I'm Aria and-”

“How are y-”

“You are Raihan’s new girlfriend right?”

You took a moment to take in the infamous triplets Raihan had warned you of; Sebastian, Aria and Camilla. They were the youngest recruits for the Gym, just had graduated their League Journey last year and got all Badges first try, which was rarity for most. Aria then had even managed to win the Champion Cup Semi Finals, but got her Ass beaten by Nessa in the Finals’ first round, which is the place most Challengers then fail at. The Galar League was one of the hardest to beat, Raihan had told you, grinning that vicious smile of his, and his Gym Trainers were the best of the best.

They also, you thought, seemed to match his style pretty well; all were incredible pretty, in a snow white kind of way, dressing sharp and wearing matching devious smiles.

You still were a bit taken back of the storm of babble being spoken in front of you, to you even, before you decided to correct the most important statement of the gibberish. 

“Well, I am a friend of Raihan, so there is that.”

The three of them gave each other some serious side eyes, which you chose to not acknowledge, but still settled unwell with you. You introduced yourself to them anyway, officially, and started some small talk about what they expected from the impending battle. The only things your really understood under the wall of strategy and tactics the triplets rolled over you was that his opponent had the name Kabu, and was the Fire-Type Gym Leader. It was probably evident on your face that you had understood nothing of their technical terms, when they started laughing at your dumbstruck face. A thing Raihan also loved to do regularly. 

“Don't worry,” Aria smiled at you with an understanding face, “You don't have to understand the rules to enjoy the battle. Raihan always says that these things first need to be understood with the heart, everything else is details.”

Well, naturally he would say cringe shit like that.


	5. too much fucking feelings at once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you cockblock yourself and he handles it like a champ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yes, i am an ass and post every moth... im really sorry but im also an asshole so lmao live with itttttt  
> I wanna thank Lalapaya for betareading and putting up with my shit.  
> I also wanna recap somethin again; 373 kudos, which is amazing!!!! 5'000 hits, 6 comments? step ya game up children, im here in self isolation and need every for of validation i can get bruh. You can take it up the comments if you have some headcanons or idea you want me to take up! I'm thinking about doing some oneshot and requests in the meantime im working on a new chapter, bc chapters for this fic are a little harder because i know where i want to take it and end it.  
> I'm also on Instagram, tumblr and deviantart under the same nickname; pkmndeirdre. You can write to me from everyplatform if ya want a one shot request or just wanna haaannng. i would love to!!

It wasn't like that you were never interested in Pokémon or Battles. Pokémon were so integrated in everyday life, that Pokémon Handling and Healthcare were part of every standard school programs. If you decided to try out yourself as a professional trainer, you were able to sign up for after school programs in your High School years. Most people decide on doing a leap year after High School, before College, and go on a little Pokémon Journey for soul searching. Some would see in that time if they had it in them what it would take to go professional, or decide on a more secure career. Even you had planned to do so in the beginning, wanted to see if you had potential for something more and wild, and then money became a thing. Your family was in no way rich enough, there were no savings, no security, no sponsors with your just a little above average battle grades. What you had was a chance at a spot in a teenager support program in a hospital in Spikemuth, sponsored by Macro Cosmos, thank you very much. So you decided to skip your soul searching, help out at the hospital and went to night classes to become a proper doctor and not a total burden.

It wasn't like you regretted your decisions; You did what you had to do, and you loved your job, loved helping people and your community, you loved the people you got to know and loved helping your own family too. You had set up a savings account so that your baby sister, who was going to graduate from High School this year, will be able to go on a journey, and her smile will always make everything worth it for you.

But sometimes - like now, while watching Raihan battle and smile and conquer - there was a little voice in the back of your head full of 'what if's and 'why me's. You couldn't even fathom how much freedom battling could give a person, to totally let free and go wild and be only responsible for you and yourself only.

Before you could even totally realize how lost in your own head you had gotten, the whole stadium roared, scaring the living shit out of you. Almost everybody in the audience, as far as you could tell, had jumped out of their seat and started applauding and screaming. You looked down onto the pitch to see the other gym leader's fire wallpaper looking Pokémon getting called back into its Pokéball after being KO'd by Raihan's Goodra. He gave the gooey Pokémon a lovely pat, before calling it back too, then walked into the middle of the pitch to shake the hand of his opponent. On the big screen, on the other side of the stadium, facing you, there was a close up of them both, both wearing easy going smiles and a familiar warmth surrounding them.

Watching that interaction helped you shake off some off the heavy feelings, that had settled in the depths of your mind and body, even if something in the back of your mind just wanted to run off into the wild area now and disappear forever.

An elbow in your side distracted you from this soft moment, and you looked to the side to see Aria leaning over to you, very subtle.

“If you hurry down the corridor, and the first staircase two floors down, you can follow the signs to his locker room and surprise him there.”

You held eye contact with that smug little shit, debating if you really wanted to give her the satisfaction to have seen through you. You also didn't want to admit to somebody, who is more than a decade your junior, that you were on the direct way to get fucked by their Mentor, but got tired looking at her shit eating grin, so you quickly packed your stuff up. If you were honest, the whole reminiscing about the past really pulled you out of the mood, but you also would feel really incredibly rude to cancel on him last minute. Besides, you were excited to see him again, anything else will probably come along on its own. With a glance to the field you saw that Raihan already had turned to leave the grass and decided to hurry down the described corridor to the staircase. You took two steps at the time, already hearing his roaring laugh echo of the walls, already feeling a bit lighter than you did before, lost in thoughts and regrets.

It was ridiculous how much just the thought of him was enough to relax you and your sorrows.

As you reached the floor, he had already been at the door, which had a big shiny sign with his name on and waved to some staff which had walked right past you. For not having to had moved much throughout the battle at all, his face was still shiny with a bit of sweat, sand still clinging to fabric and skin alike and his breathing still ragged. It was beautiful seeing him battle, even if you had been a little sidetracked in the end, and incredible hot seeing him just let go and go wild, and with him the whole stadium. You could feel in the air how much this city loved him, loved watching him conquer. And while you knew there was a champion, greatest rival and unbeatable in charge for ten years, you couldn't even phantom somebody greater than your Raihan. You wouldn't even care, not when his whole face lightened even more up just seeing you there. He let go of the door and stretched out both of his arms in your direction.

“Perfect, come'ere!”

Usually, you would never let yourself be persuaded to such a silly thing. On your past dates with him, you steadily remained a certain emotional distance while still being intimate. You amused him with silly banter and witty small talk, while not talking too much about yourself privately. You both had great sex- really, incredible- but you refrained from any form of physical contact beyond that, even the after cuddles and sleeping together being sometimes a little confining to you, with the way he looked at you. Or you at him, you weren't that sure anymore if you really were that independent from him as you tried to tell yourself. As if there was a possibility for more.

His voice was full of laughter and shine - for a moment, you really forgot that this here was meant to be nothing more than a hook up - and let yourself be coaxed into more. You dashed the last meters to him and jumped into his open arms, slinging your arms around his neck, dragging him down to you and into a rushed kiss. You needed this after your sorrow flashbacks before, to just get lost in the moment and not the past. His hands hoisted you a bit further up, your legs wrapped around his middle, him holding you tight against him. You felt him smile against your lips, which in return made you giggle like a damn schoolgirl, you couldn't help it god damn it. A pinch to your ass made you shriek away from the kiss, which he used the opportunity to lean his forehead against yours and rub his sweaty headband all over your face. Which was not sexy at all.

“Fucking Asshole!”

You tried to wiggle yourself free from his grasp, which only made him hold you tighter against himself, nuzzling his face now further down against your neck. You felt him still smiling against your skin, which made you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, but wouldn't stop you trying to flee his sweaty attacks. You grabbed his tied up dreadlocks and tugged at them to force his face away, but he didn't move an inch, even seemed more amused by your defense strategy and bit down on the free bit of your shoulder, which coaxed a watery surprised moan out of you and made you let go of his hair and hold onto his neck harder. He took the break of your defense as an opportunity to balance you onto one arm, to have the other one free to open the door to his locker room and walk inside, letting the door fall close loudly behind you two. He then placed a soft kiss over the mark of his teeth he had left on your skin, and finally pulled away, grinning at you like the smuggest Purrloin.

“And? How did you like it?”

You almost choked on the audacity of this asshole, first being a little shit and now trying to up the charm, but as hard as you tried, you couldn't stop smiling to play angry.

“Oh oh oh! You really think you can have the cake and eat it too, don't you?”, you snapped back, still thoroughly amused. With a quick grab you tugged his headband off and flung it somewhere into the room, grasped his dreadlocks again to hold his hand still while you dragged a yucky wet stripe across his face with your tongue as payback, which only made him laugh genuinely to your face, even more so when you started coughing. You forgot about the fucking sand.

Sensing your problem, probably wasn't the first time this happened with a fuck buddy of his, he let you down and guided you to a small sink on the other end of the room, before the entrance to the showers. You took a big gulp of water and rinsed your mouth repeatedly, to get the nasty taste out of your mouth, all while Raihan carefully held your hair back and giggled annoyingly to himself.

After being sure your mouth was sand free, you turned around and poked him in the chest, which made him raise his hands in forged innocence.

“You will shower before we do about anything”, you declared, leaving no room for discussion. He nodded understandingly, still bearing a shit eating grin and grabbed your poking hand to hold it between both of his, caressing it softly.

“But you will surely join me, huh? To make sure I clean up probably?”

You snapped your hand out from between his and shoved him a bit - more like you tried to - but he didn't move an inch, which made him look even more happy than he already seemed throughout this whole ordeal, or you had him ever seen. Maybe he felt utterly relaxed after having had to battle and conquer, or he just was feeling more comfortable here in Hammerlocke, with his Stadium in place and Kingdom to reign. He was always playful, but something felt different. But maybe you were just a paranoid bastard and felt yourself a bit uncomfortable playing an away game. You decided to let him take the lead in this round.

You almost forgot your prior shopping trip, and the spicy red surprise you had packed under your clothes.

“You go first, I'll not tolerate any sand on my things”, you decided clearly and plucked a little bit at his hoodie, which lead to a large amount of sand to flutter down to the floor. He innocently raised his hands and stepped back to a bigger closet, from where he pulled out a gym bag and started to rummage in it. You took the moment to also put down your small bag, sat down on the bench across from him and started untying your boots.

“But really though, did you have fun? I know it's not really your thing.” He had started pulling his hoodie over his head, taking his uniform shirt together with it off too. Both clothing got shaken out, more sand falling out than you'd think, before being stuffed into a separate plastic bag.

“Your last Pokémon? The cute one, with the soft colors.”

“Goodra?”

“It looks really really adorable, when not battling for life and death.”

That made your gym leader laugh out loud.

“She truly is a treasure. If you want, you can meet my team later. You really don't have to worry; they all are little shits but totally- uh-”

He was at a loss of words just as you stripped out of the nice blouse you had worn and revealed the very transparent and very lacy red bra you had just bought for this occasion. Even the thin straps of the matching thong were showing a little bit over the rim of your pants. You stuck a clueless innocent pose, but also took the moment to appreciate his already naked, already half-hard form.

“Well, aren't you a fucking delight,” he particularly purred while reaching out for you, which made you step away from him, holding a finger up in a warning matter.

“Again, I'll not have any sand on my new stuff. We will shower first”, you repeatedly told him, and started shimmying out of your pants now too, taking extra a bit longer than you needed to do so, while he stood there like a pouting child.

“You'll have enough opportunities to undress me yourself this weekend”, you couldn't help yourself but laugh at his over dramatic sigh, but as you unclasped your bra and wiggled out of your underwear, he started smiling again, grabbing two towels and some shampoo bottles out of his locker.

He made an elegant gesture in direction of the showers in the back of the rooms and bowed a little.

“Ladies first.”

The shower itself was bigger than you expected, held in a creamy white tone with orange and dark blue accents in the tilling. Raihan neatly hung the towels right by the door and placed the bottles on the little shelf. You let him fumble a bit with the temperature of the water – and letting it wash away some of the very offending sand – before stepping into his embrace, under the spray, and kissing him deeply.

It was an incredibly warm kiss, making you feel light and full again, feeling more of a welcome home than your real first greeting outside of the locker did. You let yourself fall into him, wound your arms around his neck and stretched yourself up along his body as much as you could pressing against him like nothing else mattered and the world and expectations and regrets didn't exist.

His hands caressed over your back, getting lower and lower, pressing harder and harder against your muscles and skin, scratching their way to your ass and giving it a hard squeeze, which made you moan loudly into his mouth.

“I've been thinking about this all day”, he told you and started kissing along your jaw, then nibbling painfully soft at your earlobe. 

“And what exactly would that be?”, you teased and let your hand wander along his neck, over his broad shoulders, squeezing his biceps affectionately.

He chuckled lowly, then everything changed fast. The next thing you knew, your legs were wrapped around his waist and your back was pressed against the still cold shower wall, which made you gasp loudly. You were already worked up from the little make out session in front of the locker room, but now the hot feeling in the pit of your stomach grew and tightened and coiled over and over.

“You make the prettiest noises”, he said, nuzzling his nose against your cheek, his hands rubbing up your thighs, which were wrapped around him. Your core was directly pressed to his stomach and the movement created a sweet friction which helped you along more than you'd admit. That his cock pressed up from under you was also a sweet promise for the things to come.

“Do you know how many emergencies we have at the hospital because people tried having sex in the shower”, you mused, and while you couldn't really explain from where the urge came to say that, in this beautiful moment, it probably wasn't that much of a mood breaker when you saw the amused but intense and heavy glint in his eyes.

“Well, isn't it nice then that I have a doctor with me? If you want, you can check me up good when we're done again”, he suggested eagerly, pressed a quick kiss to your lips and you rolled your eyes at his charmingly useless answer.

“You think you are charming and all that”, you laughed and tugged at his earlobe, still couldn't help yourself but nuzzle your nose against his, “but I know the truth.”

You saw him look over your smug expression for a soft second, still playful but there also seemed to lure more behind that unreadable mien of his, and it somehow started to weigh down on you in the pit of your stomach. You felt as if every part of your interaction today was more than you two had decided upon, much more than you needed and wanted it to be, as if he was on his way to swallow you whole. The heavy feeling from the end of the match returned, but you couldn't exactly place it.

“And that would be?”, he asked you in a lower voice, tearing you out of the pit of your upcoming despair. You felt that you somehow managed to fall right out of the mood, couldn't really concentrate on his voice, face or even his body. You felt agitated, but couldn't really bring yourself to tell him to stop. He had planned this weekend for a month, and you really wanted to be here, you really do, so you tried to swallow your self-pity and kissed him with everything you had, completely ignoring your previous light banter. He seemed a bit surprised, but didn't stop your newly found enthusiasm.

It was a strange experience, for a lack of a better term to explain it on your part. The warm water of the shower still rinsed over the both of you, which made your kiss more wet and slippery than would be considered hot, or maybe that was just what made this whole situation so much more special. Your hands started to wander from his neck, over his beautifully broad shoulders and nicely toned arms – which held onto your hips with a fierce intensity, still pressing you hard against him, still moaning fondly against your lips.

You felt one of his hands softly wander lower, gently caressing your thigh – sensually pressing his fingernails into your flesh before dragging them closer, ever closer to the sweet spot between your legs, and you let yourself go.

“I've been thinking the whole week about this moment- about you, here, with me”, he nuzzled low against your neck and spread little kisses over your jaw, to your ear, nibbling a bit on your earlobe. His finger easily slipped in your slit, aided by the water and your own growing excitement, and he circled your clit in a playful motion with his thumb. You bend one of your legs over his hips and tugged him closer to you, while also giving him more freedom to move. You moved one of your hands from his arm to his chest, your fingers pressing eagerly over flesh and muscles together on their way downwards to your main goal. His dick was hard, big, and nicely vein-y, and was already standing up to full attention when you wrapped your hand around it and matched the pace of his own hand on you.

“And is it everything you wanted?”, you teased him and stretched against his form, trying to match his height a bit and give him easier access to you neck, where he planted a last small kiss on your neck, jaw and lastly on your lips before straightening up before you, looking into your eyes with a undefinable expression, but still smiling his amused smile. With a last good twist of his fingers between your legs, he removed it from there and tugged at both of your arms, so you had to let go of his dick, and intertwined both hands with both of his. With little maneuvering he managed to press you against a wall of the shower, with your hands raised above your head.

“To be honest-”

He nuzzled his forehead against yours for a moment, and you waited for him to let the bomb drop.

“You don't seem as into it as I had thought you'd be.”

You felt yourself freeze up for a second, for having been caught by him in the act. While you were really warming up and were more than willing to get fucked by him, right now, you just didn't succeed to really get into the mood, even if his fingers had worked beautiful magic between your legs. You somehow managed to feel even worse now and couldn't muster the motivation to fake it through for him.

You nuzzled your nose against his and let out a small sigh, and didn't really know what to answer him, so you opted for the truth.

“I'm really, really sorry.”

He let out an amused laugh and pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss against your lips, which managed to make you feel a bit better, but only a bit.

“It's good, really”, he tried to reassure you when he looked at your face, probably because of your totally defeated expression. He somehow managed to look still friendly and laid back, even if you just blue balled him in the worst possible moment right now. You knew in theory, that you had every right in the world to put a stop to it all no matter when, and everybody had to respect it – but you really felt bad for him – for you too – because you really, really wanted to on one side, but also where lost in a totally other place mentally.

His easy-going reaction to your pass somehow made the guilt taste even more bitter.

He loosened his hands from yours and tugged you closer to him into a comforting hug, which helped loosen you up again, together with the soft caressing of his hand against your back and your head being tucked safely under his chin for a moment, before he leaned back and looked you, still smiling, in the eyes.

“Will you still stay the night though? No expectations – I really missed just talking to you too and we could get some take out and watch a movie?”, he propositioned you, and you really didn't need to think long for an answer. You leaned up and gave him a soft kiss in return, which made him smile even wider.

“I'd love too.”

Again a small kiss.

“How about you go get out and ready now, and I can get a little more cleaned up and I can take care of my little friend here-”, he made a small hand motion towards his still attention seeking dick, “'Till you get your hair dry, I should be ready too.”

The guilt raised up again, about leaving him blue balled here.

“I could help you if-”, you started, but he silenced you quickly with a kiss and started laughing.

“Don't take it personally, but I rather do it myself, than have you doing it all half-arsed and unmotivated.”

You felt the heat rise in your checks as you blushed out of embarrassment at his words, which only made him laugh harder, and rush you out of the shower. He took one of the towels and draped it over your head, winding it around your neck almost headscarf like. Then he unceremoniously turned you around and send you on your way with a slap on your ass, which made you giggle like a schoolgirl.

You went back into the locker room, dried up your body, wrapped your hair into a towel for later and started putting your clothes on, because it was really starting to get cold. Emotionally, you found yourself still between a rock and a hard place; Somewhere glad about his understanding nature about your whole mood, which also made you feel more guilty. You always were an overthinker, which had destroyed more relationships than you could think of. Why was everybody allowed to be free and have fun and have opportunities, and you had to stay stuck in the burning ship called Spikemuth - it was clear since the beginning that every kind of getting close to you was going to be a miss.

And you weren't even in an official relationship with him - not that you wanted to, no, not at all, never – but you grew accustomed to his presence, words and joke, a bit selfish about his attention and ability to let you relax. You just really, really started to like him, and while you were sure as hell it wouldn't last forever, you didn't think that your self-sabotage would start so soon. You really had to start to get your shit together.

Your hair was reasonably dry by the time Raihan had finished his shower and come back to the room with one towel around his head and another on his hips. He gave you a wink when he passed you, opened his locker and dropped the towel on his hips with a dramatic shoulder glance. You stubbornly decided to hold eye contact with him and made a point to not look down until he turned around again. He did have a nice ass; pretty small, but oh so firm and the perfect size for your hands to grab. Sadly, he quickly put on a pair of underwear and some comfortable looking, but still nicely sitting jeans.

“You know”, he started, sounding a bit more neutral now, still with his back to you, “If it's because of the battle- I mean if it's just not your thing I'd totally-”

“No!”, you interrupted him frantically, almost jumping from your place on the bench to sling your arms around his torso, pressing yourself hard against his back. He had been so enthusiastic when you had planned the whole trip together, and so happy seeing you here at the locker room door – the last thing you wanted was to make it seem like seeing him battle was turning you off, especially when it was so far off the truth.

“You were fantastic”, you planted a small kiss at the top of the cross of his back, “I mean I understand absolutely nothing of battling”, that made him laugh a bit and you didn't feel like the worst human being ever anymore, “But you were so forceful and wild and at the same time taking full control of the whole thing, I liked- I liked every second of it. Even I can understand why you are called top gym leader.”

He took one of your hands you had hugged around his stomach and gave it a light kiss before turning around and facing you, returning your hug.

“Thank you, it really means a lot”, he smiled at you a bit bashful, “Like, I really don't want to make this all about me, but if I ever force you to do-”

“No no no!”, you interrupted him again strongly, which made him laugh even harder at your frantic state. You really started feeling bad, and he was being so sweet, and you really didn't know what to say. Maybe it was time to be a big emotionally stable girl and open up a bit about your whys and buts.

“It's just-”, wow, this whole thing was harder than you thought. Luckily Raihan seemed more amused than annoyed at your emotional constipated state.

“Look, you really don't owe me any sort of explain-”

“I never got to do the Gym Challenge, or soul searching or Leap Year or whatever the freedom is called to just have fun for a time.”

“Huh?”, he seemed a bit surprised and confused at the word salad you just had vomited over him.

You had to take a second to think how to explain this whole shit show.

“Like, the whole Pokémon Journey thing takes money or sponsors and I came from a poor fucking family and never had the best grades in battling. I couldn't just up and leave them behind- I mean, I'm not unhappy, I don't regret it at all!”

You shook your hands in front of you to underline your point and took a step back from him, feeling a bit too exposed at the moment. He seemed to understand and nodded at you to continue talking, while he turned again to finish getting dressed.

“I love my job, and I love helping people and if I'm honest, I probably never would have gotten to the point to be a professional Pokémon trainer. But I went from high school directly to medical school and had to learn day and night to keep my scholarship. And again, I love my job.”

You took a breath, and sat down on the bench again, grabbing your bag and clutching it tight to your chest for some kind of comfort. You hadn't really talked to anybody about this stuff, and you somehow couldn't stop talking- dear god he will dump your ass so fucking hard.

“But seeing you there so full of freedom and having so much fun and such cute Pokémon, the whole world knowing your name and-”, you made a non-descriptive sound with your mouth, not really knowing how to describe the feeling. You felt really childish right now and fucking rude- first blue balling the guy and now forcing him to talk about your feelings, what the hell was wrong with you.

“So you never had your own Pokémon?”, he asked, probably sensing your difficulty expressing yourself.

He had turned again towards you and was softly drying his dreadlocks off with a smaller towel, had finished dressing in a nicely tight sitting white t-shirt and pulled some accessories on, like his favorite watch and some matching bracelets. You were probably having somewhat of a mental breakdown right now, but could still appreciate his nice fashion sense and how nice the shirt highlighted his arms and shoulders.

“No, not really. At school I fostered a Zigzagoon for Battle Studies, but it tried to bite me most of the time”, you appreciated his little smile here, “Later on between working on my degree and working I didn't really have time to take care of something on the side too. I guess I also never really thought about it.”

Raihan gathered all the towels and shoved them into the separate bag where he had already put his uniform and everything, before stuffing that into his big sport bag and putting on a very nice looking leather jacket, which looked fucking hot. He checked out his image in the mirror, before turning to you and extended a hand in your direction.

“How about we get takeout and when we get to my place, I let some of my Pokémon out and you meet them? Just getting a little feeling of it? But the decision is yours in the end though.”

He really was too good to be true, and while you weren't totally convinced of the idea to meet his Pokémon, or what he meant to achieve of it, you couldn't bring yourself to say no to his smile. He really seemed into that idea; you were so into him.

“I would love to.”


End file.
